Flexible packaging with printing thereon is commonly used. Examples include crisp bags, gusseted bags and stand-up pouches. A common bag of frozen peas in the freezer department of a supermarket is one example of such packaging. In packaging design, a workflow is followed to design the packaging, including designing the printing on the package. For such a workflow, there is a desire for 3-D visualization of the packaging, e.g., to see the result of design decisions. Currently there are no specialized modeling tools for flexible packaging shapes and existing general purpose modeling tools do not produce a sufficiently realistic rendering of a model usable in the design.